Sing Along
by LolzBolz02
Summary: In which Percabeth is engaged and Apollo invites himself to be the DJ at their party. Oneshot.
**Sing Along**

 **(Please note this is set and written before Trials of Apollo. It is also being published three hours before it is released, at least, where I am in the world. The first thing I'm doing after school tomorrow is buying that book! I'm so excited!)**

 **Percy and Annabeth are nineteen and a bit. I know, its young, but I thought, being demigods, you never know what is going to happen, and besides, they don't have to get married straight away. Review and let me know what you think, because I've never really used this writing style before, and I'd like to know if I can pull it off!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and maybe some pocket lint. Full list of songs and artists will be at the bottom. All credit goes to the artists and Uncle Rick**

Annabeth was having a great time. She was surrounded by all her friends at this party to celebrate her and Percy's engagement. Apollo, being Apollo had insisted on being the DJ for the night, which hadn't actually turned out so bad. He set up a karaoke station, which was extremely popular, because not only could you choose which song you sang, you could change some of the lyrics and edit different parts out so the song was more personal.

Annabeth was yet to try it, but after Percy and Jason's rendition of Amnesia, by 5 Seconds of Summer (including the lyrics: I hated waking up with amnesia/so Aunty why did you have to kidnap us?), Annabeth thought she'd better step in. As she approached the dance floor which Apollo had raised to be like a stage, all eyes turned to her, and she walked confidently over to Apollo and whispered her song choice in his ear. He grinned at her, and told Percy not to leave the dance floor as Annabeth took the microphone.  
Percy looked at her with great interest, his green eyes filled with excitement as she led him out to the middle of the stage.

"What've you got for me, Wise Girl?" he asked

She just looked mischievously at him and started singing the first few lines of the song, her voice ringing out clearly over the speaker.

 _"Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life"_

Percy laughed out loud, and so did the rest of the crowd watching. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw some of the people chatting on the edges of the rooms drop their conversation and look towards the stage at the bride-and-groom-to-be, but Annabeth was too focused on getting the lyrics right to care.

While she sang, she look out across the basement of the Big House, which was bigger than anyone had expected (though Annabeth suspected that Athena and Mr D had something to do with that). It was decorated with blue and grey streamers, and was full of friends, family and campers (from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood). Against the far wall was the food table, covered in mostly blue food, and in the center was a gigantic cupcake stand filled (-ish, it had already been half an hour) with cupcakes decorated by Sally and the Demeter cabin. They all had a base coat of blue icing, but all had illustrations of tridents, swords, daggers, owls, and anything else the person decorating the cupcake thought appropriate.

After the first verse, Percy was nodding and promising to take Annabeth on dates, and agreeing that she wasn't the best cook in the world. Annabeth slapped him playfully and continued singing.

 _"You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright"_

At this, Percy reassured her that everything was okay, and Annabeth shot him another look before continuing the chorus.

"Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night"

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on," Percy said cheekily. Annabeth rolled her eyes before going on to sing about their arguments .

"You're always right, we both know that," Percy said, and Annabeth winked at him.  
 _  
"I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring  
Buy-buy me a ring"_

"Erm, Wise Girl, look at your hand?" Percy smirked, motioning to Annabeth's left hand where a beautiful silver owl with sea green eyes was attached to a ring. Annabeth rolled her eyes and kept on singing.

 _"You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright"_

"Everything's alright, Annabeth."

"Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night

 _Future husband better love me right"_

Annabeth finished to an enormous round of applause, because everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to listen to Annabeth tease Percy. She bowed deeply, to a grinning audience, and Percy thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He felt a sudden urge to confess his love, (which in hindsight was probably Aphrodite) and so he went over to Apollo and told him of the first song he thought of.

The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to be written for the two of them. He snatched the microphone out of Annabeth's hand, and addressed the audience who were all paying attention now.  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to my beautiful fiancé, because I think it was written specifically for the two of us," Percy announced, and Annabeth turned to him, her analyzing grey eyes filled with playfulness.

"And what might that song be, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Wait and see," Percy replied as the first chords of the song rang out.

 _"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning  
No kidding  
I can't pin you down"_

Annabeth laughed as Percy sang to her, his deep voice filled with love. He wasn't the best singer in the place, not by a long shot, but it wasn't unpleasant to listen to him sing, especially when his voice was so filled with raw emotion.

 _"What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery mind  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright_

"My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine"

"Surprise, surprise, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said sarcastically, but deep down she was marveling at his choice of song.

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

"Tell me something I don't know, Perce."

 _"'Cause all of me  
Love all of you  
Loves your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections_

 _"Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _"'Cause I give you all, all, all of me  
And you give me all, all, all of you"_

Percy sang, not quite reaching the high notes, making Annabeth laugh again.

 _"How many times do I have to tell you?  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down"_

"You can say that again," Annabeth said, causing Percy to shoot her a sympathetic look.

 _"I'm around, for every move  
You're my downfall"_

As he sang, Percy touched his hand to the small of his back, his former Achilles heel. Only Annabeth and Nico knew exactly what it meant, and she felt tears in her eyes as Percy kept singing. Even Nico was touched by the gesture.

 _"You're my muse  
My worst distraction  
My rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _"My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine"_

"Your dad will be happy to hear that," Annabeth joked, blinking tears out of her eyes.

 _"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections"_

"I don't have any imperfections Perseus Jackson," Annabeth pretended to scold him.

 _"Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _"Cause I give you all, all, all of me  
and you give me all, all, all of you_

 _"Give me all of you"_

"No need," Annabeth whispered. "You already have it."

 _"Cards on the table we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though its hard"_

As he sang the final chorus, Annabeth ran over and kissed his cheek, joining in. When they were finished, the crowd erupted with even more applause than Annabeth got, except Clarisse, who was complaining about 'lovey-dovey stuff.'  
Percy honestly didn't know why she was here as Chris was out of town visiting his mother. It was probably something to do with the free food.

Both Annabeth and Percy blushed, and walked slowly of the stage, Percy handing the mic to Leo who was preparing to sing _This Boy is on Fire,_ his own version of the Alicia Keys song.

After Leo, Nico surprised them all by singing Demons by Imagine Dragons, and as he sang, Percy was itching to get back into the spotlight. As soon as he Nico finished, Percy bounded up to Apollo, leaving Annabeth with Piper and Hazel.

Apollo listened with interest as Percy told him what he wanted to do, and handed Percy the microphone for the third time that night, and the sun was still up! (Maybe it had something to do with the fact Apollo was there and so he had enchanted it to drive on its own, but still, it was early!)

The first few guitar chords sung out across the room, and Percy grinned cheekily at the audience.

 _"'Oh don't you dare look back,  
Just keep your eyes on me'  
I said 'You're holding back'  
She said 'Shut up and dance with me'_

Annabeth, Thalia, Grover and Nico, all the people who were at Westover Hallthat December night, laughed out loud. Everyone else in the audience looked confused, but Percy just went right along singing.

 _"This woman is my destiny"_

"True," Grover bleated.

 _"She said 'ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me'_

 _"We were victims of monsters  
The hydra-a, Medusa, and Cerberus  
Helpless to the manticore Dr Thorn"_

Annabeth shot Percy a look that said, 'Shut up, I don't need to be reminded of that,' but Percy just smiled at her and kept singing.

 _"We were bound to get together  
Bound to get together_

"Took you long enough," muttered Thalia, who always claimed she saw it coming from the beginning.

 _"She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said_

 _"'Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me'  
I said 'You're holding back'  
She said 'Shut up and dance with me'_

 _"This woman is my destiny  
She said 'ooh-ooh-hoo  
Shut up and dance with me'"_

 _"A camp t-shirt and some beat up sneaks"_

Annabeth laughed because that was what she wore everyday- still does, actually, except for special occasions like these ones.

 _"My discothèque, Juliet, teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
I knew we were born to be together  
Born to be together_

 _"She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said_

"'Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me'  
I said 'You're holding back'  
She said 'Shut up and dance with me'

 _This woman is my destiny  
She said 'Ooh-ooh-hoo  
Shut up and dance with me'_

"C'mon Wise Girl!" Percy yelled. Piper and Hazel practically dragged Annabeth onto the stage and her and Percy danced to the instrumental part. Percy pulled away and started singing again.

 _"Deep in her eyes  
I think I see my future  
I realize  
This is my last chance_

 _"She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said_

More dancing, until Apollo held out the other microphone to Annabeth, and she started singing.

 _"'Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"_

Percy sang " _I said 'You're holding back'  
She said"_

 _"Shut up and dance with me"_

 _"This woman is my destiny,"_ Percy sang, pointing at his fiancé. " _She said."_

 _"'Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"_

 _"I said 'You're holding back'  
She said"_

 _"Shut up and dance with me  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me"_

More cheers, especially from Grover, Nico and Thalia. As Percy walked off stage everyone crowded around those who were in on the joke for explanations. They were so busy trying to work it out that nobody except Percy noticed Annabeth talking to Apollo, so when she started singing it came as a surprise for everyone.

 _"I was only looking in your cabin  
Saw you missing honey in the cold I stood_

Percy froze when he realized Annabeth was singing about when he disappeared. Even though it wasn't his fault, he still felt very guilty.  
 _  
"Anywhere I go there you are  
Anywhere I go there you are_

 _"I've been getting used to waking up with you  
I've been getting used to waking up here  
Anywhere I go there you are  
Anywhere I go there you are_

 _"There you are  
There you are_

 _"Leo's the fire, you're the flood"_

Leo let out a 'whoop' at the mention of his name, but a glance from Annabeth silenced him.

 _"And I always feel you in my blood  
Everything is fine  
When your head's resting next to mine  
Next to mine  
Leo's the fire, you're the flood_

 _"Since we met I feel a lightness in my step  
You're miles away but I still feel you  
Anywhere I go there you are  
Anywhere I got there you are"_

Annabeth brushed away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek, reminding herself that it was over, and that Percy was safe. She kept singing, but not quite to the same capacity, for she was holding back tears.

 _"Late at night, when you are fast asleep  
I'll be lying right beside you counting sheep  
Anywhere I go there you are  
Anywhere I go there you are"_

Annabeth brushed another tear from her cheek, and locked eyes with Percy. His green ones bore into hers, reassuring her it was okay. She took a deep breath and kept going, because she'd been needing to get this out for a while now, and she had finally found the perfect way to do so. Looking back on this moment, she suspected Apollo was behind the sudden inspiration, but she didn't mind because it was exactly what she needed.

 _"There you are  
There you are_

 _"Leo's the fire you're the flood  
And I always feel you in my blood  
Everything is fine  
When your head's resting next to mine  
Next to mine  
Leo's the fire you're the flood"_

Before starting, Annabeth had asked Apollo to finish the song there, so she took the microphone back to him and walked into Percy's waiting arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't blame yourself," she said, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "I don't."

"Either way, you need cheering up. I have an idea, and it involves Leo," Percy said, and Annabeth started to cheer up without even hearing the plan.

"Hey Apollo," Percy said casually approaching Apollo two songs lat, Annabeth, Leo and Calypso with him. "Is there a possibility that all four of us could sing?"

"Sure thing Percy," Apollo replied, and made two more microphones appear out of thin air.  
They took one each and made their way onto the stage/dance floor, Calypso going bright red with all the eyes on her.

"You ready?" Leo whispered to Percy and Annabeth, who were starting.

They nodded, and looked at Apollo, who pressed a button on his machine, and Percy started singing straight away.

" _Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, oh baby I'm trying"_

Then Annabeth started, her higher voice contrasting nicely with Percy's lower one.

 _"Boy I hear you, in my dreams  
I feel you whisper  
Across the sea  
I keep you with me, in my heart  
You make it easier, when life gets hard"_

Leo and Calypso then joined in as well, and all four voices echoed out across the otherwise silent party. Percy and Annabeth didn't sound too bad alone, but they were better together, like every other thing in their life. Leo wasn't that great, but Calypso was one of the best singers any of them had heard, right up there with Piper.

 _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday"_

Leo then started singing on his own, grinning at everyone because he knew that he wasn't very good.

" _And so I'm sailing  
Through the sea  
To an island,  
where we'll meet  
I hear the music fill the air  
I put a flower, in your hair_

The _n_ it was Calypso's turn, and she went very red as she sang.

 _"Through the breezes  
through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now"_

Percy and Annabeth joined in again for the chorus.  
 _  
"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"_

"That was amazing!" Calypso yelled over the applause.  
"See, Sunshine? I told you we should've done it earlier," Leo said, squeezing her hand.  
"Alright, that's enough," Jason said, barging onto the stage with a grin. "You were cute, but Pipes and I are going to win!" he declared.  
"It's not a competition," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. Both Jason and Percy turn to look at her with identical expressions of shock.  
"Annabeth, I thought you were supposed to be wise," Jason said. "Apparently you've got a lot to learn!"  
"Yeah Wise Girl! Don't you know that _everything_ in life is a competition?" Percy joked.  
Annabeth and Piper exchanged looks of amusement. _'Boys,'_ Annabeth thought, as Jason pushed them all back into the audience.  
Jason was talking a lot, and putting on a lot of propaganda, so Annabeth knew instantly that he was nervous to be singing with Piper. Singing with his 'bro' was different, and so Annabeth shot him a thumbs up and a smile before he started singing. He grinned gratefully back at her and then the music started, about halfway through the song, like they'd requested.

 _"I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, so survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly"_

Jason sang, nervously at first, but gradually getting more confident as the audience began to cheer at the choice of song.

 _"Everybody wanna try to box me in  
Suffocating every time it locks me in  
Painting their own pictures then they crop me in  
I will remain where the top begins"_

"I didn't know Piper could rap!" Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"Neither did I," she replied. "And by the looks of it no one did. Look at Jason's face!" Sure enough, Jason was staring at Piper, shocked, but she continued as though no one was watching.

 _"Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined  
I am not fly, I am levitation  
I represent an entire generation  
I hear their criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
So we become alive in a time of fear  
and I ain't got no motherducking time to spare  
Cry my eyes out for days on upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me  
But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay-Z and Kanye"_

As Piper finished her rap, the whole audience let out a round of applause and she smiled coyly at them. Jason seemed to be shocked out of his state with all the noise and noticed his cue to start singing again.

 _"I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, so survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly"_

Piper joined in for the bridge and final chorus, which just made the audience cheer even louder, and Jason to give her a cheeky kiss when they finished. After Leo yelling at them to get a room, they blushed and hurried off, soon to be replaced by a group of Annabeth's little siblings, all between the ages of five and seven, singing the alphabet. Everyone cooed and then it was time for them to go to bed, along with all the other campers younger than 15. There were a few grumbles, but mostly they were pretty good.

"Well, now that the little ones are gone, I can show off my full degree of awesomeness," Leo declared, bounding up to the stage and taking a microphone.  
"Uh oh," was echoed around the room by nearly every person in attendance, but did it stop Leo Valdez? Of course not.  
Percy noticed even Apollo roll his eyes at his song choice, but Leo didn't notice, just took the mic held the mic up to his mouth and cleared his throat.  
"This is my favorite song, and I'm going to sing it for you. Enjoy!" he said, his elfish features looking more untrustworthy than ever.

 _"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa"_

Leo began, causing a groan from those who recognized the song.

 _"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh whoa_

 _"B-B-B-Be careful making wished in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

 _"I'm in the de-detail with the devil  
So now the world can ever get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lovers rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite"_

At this Leo lit his finger on fire and the audience let out a collective groan. Leo grinned at them, soaking up the attention like a sponge.

 _"My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _"So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire"_

All of a sudden (though Percy thought they really should've seen it coming) Leo lit his entire body on fire, and continued singing.

 _"So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

 _"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh whoa.  
In the dark, dark"_

Leo sang, extinguishing the flames oh the first 'dark.' Thalia and Clarisse were yelling at Leo to get off the stage, others were agreeing with them, and others were just completely ignoring Leo (including Jason and Piper, who had disappeared when they left the stage. Percy thought they had listened to Leo and got a room). But all the negative attention seemed to do was make Leo even more fired up (no pun intended), as he bounced around the stage, singing his heart out and making everyone around wish they were deaf.

 _"Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh whoa.  
In the dark, dark"_

Leo continued he 'showstopper' as he would later call it, with less and less attention from the audience, until, to Annabeth's relief, Apollo stood up and officially banned him from the karaoke from the rest of the night. Annabeth watched as he went off to sulk, but was soon cheered up by a kiss from Calypso, then turned her attention back to the stage where Apollo was arguing with Clarisse.  
"The little kids have gone to bed, it's not like I can scare them!" Clarisse shouted.

"I'll bet Apollo's the one who gets frightened by Clarisse," said a voice from behind Annabeth. She turned around and found herself face to face with her fiancé.

"You're lucky he can't hear you Percy," she said with a laugh.

"Nah, even if he could her me I'd be fine. The guy- um, god, loves me!"

Annabeth was about to reply when music started from behind her, and Clarisse started singing, which Annabeth decided was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity she didn't want to miss.

 _"I wake up every evening,"_

Clarisse sang, glaring down at everyone as though they were worthless.

 _"With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

 _"When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell,"_

When she reached the chorus, Clarisse tuned her glare directly to Percy, who looked as though he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Annabeth grinned at Clarisse and she kept singing.

 _"When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell"_

As Clarisse got into the last chorus, Annabeth felt a familiar pair of arms around her.

"Wise Girl, I know you said no more songs because I needed to let other people have a turn, but one more, pleeeeeease?!" Percy said, looking up at her with his Baby Seal Eyes.

 _'Don't give in, don't give in,"_ Annabeth told herself. They stared at him, neither of them looking away. She gave in."One. Okay, Seaweed Brain?"

"Sure thing Wise Girl," he said, racing up to the stage.

"Gee Percy, you're busy tonight," Apollo commented, when Percy bounded up to him yet again.

"I promised Annabeth this would be my last one," Percy replied with a grin.

Apollo chuckled, and nodded, impressed, when Percy told him the song he wanted to sing. When Percy was handed the microphone, his hand began to shake, but he had been practicing the speech in his head for nearly twenty minutes (which was impressive for his ADHD).

"Umm, hi, everyone," Percy said into the microphone when he got the thumbs up from Apollo. "This song...well, I don't really know how to describe it except that is sums up exactly what I was feeling during the war on Kronos, and, to an extent, the war on Gaea."

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Clarisse close her mouth and restrain herself from most likely yelling an insult at 'Prissy.' She knew as well as anyone the effects PTSD had on the demigods, particularly those who experienced both wars, or, like Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel, those who had played a major role in the war on Gaea.

"War, for everyone, not only demigods," Percy continued, looking at Frank, "can have huge effects on everyone, not only those involved, but also the family members and loved ones of those who may have been injured or killed. I, for one, will never forget the bravery of those who sacrificed themselves for the sake of the world, Beckendorf, Silena, Luke just to name a few."

Percy risked a glance upward to see everyone in the room looking at him, with a lot of eyes filled with tears remembering someone they loved who had passed.

"This song, I feel, should be a reminder to demigods, of those who fought valiantly, because they deserve, to never be forgotten."

Percy blinked back his own tears and nodded to Apollo, who was trying to pretend he wasn't crying. The music started, and Percy began singing.

 _"Waking up at the start of the end of the world  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean when it's gone  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye  
Can you tell what was ever really special about me all this time?"_

Percy glanced up again, and saw Annabeth pushing her way to the front, her cheeks sparking with tear tracks. He smiled faintly, and reached the chorus of the song.

 _"I believe the world is burning through the ground  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Oh I believe the world is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come"_

As Percy sang for the umpteenth time that evening, the nerves began to wear off and his mind began to wander to those he couldn't save.

 _"I think it tuned ten 'o'clock but I don't really know"  
_ 'Silena,' he thought. _  
"And I can't remember caring for an hour or so"  
_ 'Beckendorf.' _  
"Started crying and I couldn't stop myself"  
_ 'Luke.' _  
"I started running but there's nowhere to run too"  
_ 'Ethan.' _  
"I sat down on the street took a look at myself"  
_ 'Bianca.' _  
"Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell"  
_ 'Zoë.'

 _"Say you goodbyes if you got someone you can say goodbye to_ "  
'Daedalus'

 _"I believe the world is burning through the ground"  
_ 'Lee Fletcher.' _  
"Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out"  
_ 'Castor.' _  
"Let's see how far we've come"  
_ 'Michael Yew.' _  
"Let's see how far we've come"  
_ 'Bob.'

At this last thought, the lump in Percy's throat doubled in size, and as he went to sing the next line, no words came out. But, Annabeth, always knowing exactly what Percy needed, jumped onto the stage and threw her arms around Percy, fresh tears spilling down onto her cheeks. Somewhere within, Percy found the strength to continue.

" _Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend"  
_ "Focus on the positive things," Annabeth whispered, and so Percy did. _  
"Let's see how far we've come"  
_ 'Annabeth," he thought. _  
"Let's see how far we've come"  
_ 'Jason and Grover.'

 _"It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone"_  
'Piper and Leo.'  
 _"There's no one in the corner and there's no one at home"  
_ 'Frank and Hazel.'  
 _"It was cool, cool, it was just all cool"  
_ 'Nico and Will.'  
 _"Now it's over for me, and it's over for you"  
_ 'Reyna and Thalia.' _  
"It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone"_  
'Mom and Paul.'  
 _"There's no one in the corner and there's no one at home"  
_ 'Camp, campers and Chiron.'  
 _"It was cool, cool, it was just all cool"  
_ 'Unity between the camps.'  
 _"Now it's over for me, and it's over for you"  
_ 'Heck, even the gods now they're back to normal.'

Percy turned to Annabeth with a grin, before turning back to the crowd, motioning for them to dry their eyes.  
"Focus on the positives!" Annabeth shouted.

 _"I believe the world is burning through the ground  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come"_

As Percy finished, Annabeth, and then the rest of the crowd joined in. Percy bowed and made his way off stage, but didn't notice Annabeth stay behind. He turned around to say something to her, and then saw her waving at him from the stage. He turned around to protest, and but Apollo waved him off.

"I couldn't let you have the last word, could I?" Annabeth teased him.

Percy sighed, and decided to wait on the side of the stage next to Apollo.

 _"I had a dream the other night"_

Annabeth sang.

 _"About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two, stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn't lose my mind  
And I had the week that came from hell  
And yes I know that you could tell  
But you're like the net under the ledge  
When I go flying off the edge  
You go flying off as well_

Percy chuckled, for this had a literal meaning as well as a metaphorical one.

 _"And if you only die once  
I want to die with_

 _"You got something I need  
In this world full of people  
There's one killing me  
And if we only die once, I want to die with you"_

"Be careful what you wish for Annabeth," Percy muttered darkly. "The way our lives work, we just might." Hazel, who was standing next to him, elbowed him.

"Percy Jackson, remember what you just said about a positive attitude?"

"You sound like my mom," Percy grumbled. She grinned at him while Annabeth continued.

 _"You got something I need  
In this world full of people  
There's one killing me  
And If we only die once  
I wanna die with you_

 _"Last night I think I drank too much"_

Percy and Annabeth both started laughing, because the previous night Sally _had_ let them have a few drinks (even though they were underage) to celebrate the engagement. He hadn't ever drank before, and it was only Annabeth's second time, (saving the world most definitely requires you to be sober, and so does basically running Camp Half Blood) so even after a few drinks, they were a bit tipsy.  
 _  
"Call it our temporary crunch  
With broken words I tried to say  
Honey, don't you be afraid  
If we got nothin' we got us_

 _"And if you only die once  
I wanna die with_

 _"You got something I need  
In this world full of people  
There's one killing me  
And if we only die once  
I wanna die with you"_

 _"Youuu, youuu, you-ooh-ooh,"_ Apollo chimed in with the backup singing.

 _"You got something I need  
In this world full of people  
There's one killing me  
And if we only die once"_

 _"Hey!"_ Apollo sang again.

 _"I wanna die with you_

 _"I know that we're not the same  
But I'm so damn glad that we made it  
To this time, around, yeah_

 _"You got something I need  
I this world full of people  
There's one killing me  
And if we only die once  
I wanna die with_

 _"You got something I need  
I this world full of people  
There's one killing me  
And if we only die once  
I wanna die with you!_

 _"If we only live once  
I wanna live with you"_

Annabeth ran offstage into Percy's waiting arms.

"I love you Wise Girl," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said back, and he kissed her.

 **And that's the end! Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too long! That last song was inspired by this YouTube clip.**

 ** _watch?v=CrsbqH4b6xE_**

 **List of songs, as promised. They're only the ones I wrote the lyrics for. If I got any lyrics wrong let me know.  
Song 1-Dear Future Husband- Meghan Trainer  
Song 2-All Of Me- John Legend  
Song 3- Shut Up and Dance- WALK THE MOON (I tried to add some of my own lyrics. It kinda failed. Oh well)  
Song 4- Fire and the Flood- Vance Joy (Also changed some of the lyrics. I think this one worked better...or not)  
Song 5- Lucky- Jason Mraz (Though I used the glee cast version)  
Song 6- Fly- Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna (Yes I changed the swear word)  
Song 7-My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark- Fall Out Boy  
Song 8-Gives You Hell- All American Rejects  
Song 9-How Far We've Come- Matchbox Twenty  
Song 10-Something I Need- One Republic**

 **There were another few songs that give me the Percabeth feels, but I couldn't fit them in. Maybe I can work them into another fanfiction?**


End file.
